Mythri's story
by AmadisMythri
Summary: Mythri is a half human half Elf with a tragic past but an exciting future. take the journey with her as she travels with the Fellowship, encountering trials in love and war.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Hello everyone! This idea has been in my head for a long while. I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1

I was told when I was eight that I came from a forbidden marriage. My father, Torgo, was one of the exalted elves of Lothlorien and therefore he must marry a she-elf equal to his own rank. My mother, Amadis, was the daughter of a horse maser of Rohan and beyond that a human. For a Lothlorien Elf to marry a human was the lowest most disgraceful thing one could do, and that got my father kicked out of Lothlorien and shunned.

Not having a home and with my mother pregnant my father was forced to come and live in my mother's village. He was looked upon as an oddity and was avoided by all. Forced to live in seclusion, my mother gave birth with only the help of my father. She died in child birth, because the children of the elves are special and no mortal could withstand giving life to one. This devastated my father of course and he fled to the wild lands a disappeared, never to be heard from again.

I was left with a family of seven who lived on a farm outside the village. The mother of this family hated me and, when I was old enough the father liked me a little too much. Being half human half elf I was an interesting creature to look at. All called me beautiful. I didn't know what that meant until I was seven and the eldest girl of the farmers family, who was fourteen, hit me and told me she hated me. I asked her why and she responded that it was because of how I looked. Everyone in the village stared at me in awe when we went out and no one ever paid any attention to her any more . "You're just a halfblooded freak! You don't deserve to be beautiful." she spat in my face and tried to hit me again I ducked under her arm and escaped to the wood shed. After I thought it was safe for me to come out, I ran way out into the pasture land to a watering hole, with still clear water that reflected the sky like a mirror. I stared at my reflection trying to understand what Renya was talking about. All I saw was a skinny girl with tangled black hair, pointed ears, eyes that were too big a nose and chin that were too pointy. The only possible thing I could see about myself that anyone would consider extraordinary was the color of my eyes. They were neither my mother's nor my fathers, they were all my own. A honey color almost golden sparkling and as if on fire.

The summer I turned eight was the year that the master of the farm noticed me. I was severely afraid of him and hid all the time trying to avoid him. There were times it worked and times it didn't. The times it didn't were the worst of my life. I decided to run away and I did in the autumn.

I didn't get far when a rider found me . He was kind and offered to help me get somewhere safe. I wasn't sure where I was going so I couldn't give him and answer. "What's your name love?" he looked at me through the flames of the camp fire. "Mythri." I was wrapped in a wool blanket that smelled strongly of horse, the answer came out muffled. "Interesting name . Where are you headed?" he asked. "I don't know, I just had to get away. Do you know where I could go." I asked meekly. He studied me and then said, " Aye, Rivendell is the best place for you. Though it is some 2 month journey from here." I looked down at the ground thinking. "what would I need to get there?" He told me the supplies I would need and then mentioned he was going that way and would be happy to 'escort the young elvish lass back to her own people.' I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't a full elf for then he might not have helped me.

We traveled together to the eastern edge of the Blue Mountains. Rivendell was just on the other side of them. How will we get over the mountains? " I asked. The stranger shook his head, "I can't go any further towards Rivendell now. We'll find a village. Maybe there will be someone who is going that way that can take you."

The man found a caravan that was going over the mountains that could take me. The mountains were dangerous and the company I was traveling with was just as dangerous. After they got over the mountains and we started our downward trek, the head of the caravan decided I was eating too much and ran me off leaving me a nine year old child to fend for herself in the wilds of the western mountain edge. Several days passed and I wandered the woods hoping I would stumble on something I could eat and that I didn't get eaten myself. Unfortunately I never learned what plants and berries were safe to eat and which were poisonous. On the third day of my exile in the forest I happened upon a large bush, full of dark red juicy berries. Half-starved and not knowing any better I gobbled the up as fast as I could. Within the hour I was lying on the forest floor curled up in a ball, crying and groaning. I don't remember anything after that.

"She looks like and elf to me." A voice said over my head. "No," said another, "there is something about her face that tells me she is not full blooded elf." the first voice, a younger more joyful voice, spoke again. "How did she come to be in the woods alone do you think?" I interrupted the elder one's answer by groaning and replied, without opening my eyes, "the caravan I was traveling with decided to drop me off early. Where am I?" the second voice I heard answered me, "Welcome to Rivendell, youngling. You have been ill many days. Most everyone should know that the fruit of the Blood Bush is not to be consumed." The deep voice had a hint of humor in it. My eyes flickered open . The first thing I saw was a high, white ceiling, arching up above me. The beams were white branches smooth and flowing not nailed to a specific direction. Raising myself up I looked around me. I was lying in a large bed with sheets made of a materiel that was unfamiliar. The bed was sitting in the center of a round room with so many windows there seemed not to be any walls. The windows had no glass so the sounds of the outdoors wafted in with the warm breeze . Sounds of water tricking over rocks and leaves waving in the air could be heard but underneath all that peaceful noise was the sound of voices, sweet melodic voices singing softly in a language that was not my own. I sat for a minute taking in the smells and getting lost in the sounds of Rivendell. A soft rustle reached my left ear and I was reminded that there were two people standing beside my bed. Turning to look at them I caught my breath, for there were the first real elves I had ever seen. They far surpassed my imagining. Tall, slender ad with features like my own except more prominent. Pale skinned and dark haired they seemed to be glowing. The robes the wore were extraordinary, silken and embroidered they fell about the elves like a waterfall. "what is your name child and from whence did you come?" the taller elf with the deep voice asked me I pulled myself upright and faced them more fully before answering with a childlike confidence, "my name is Mythri, the daughter of Torgo and Amadis of the Rohan village, Varnham. I have been traveling for many months to get here. Someone told me the people here could help me. Who are you?" The tall elf chucked and walked to the end of the bed. I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell. Why do you think we can help you here?" "Well because I'm an elf! The humans wouldn't except me so I thought the elves would." my childish eagerness overflowed in my expression. "We shall see what can be done about you . But for now you must rest and regain your health, food shall be brought up to you soon." And with that the lord Elrond and the other elf left in a swish of silk, taking the glow and some of the warmth with them.

It was a while until I was fully recovered from the poisoning, during that time I was visited several times by Lord Elrond's daughter the lady Arwen. She spoke with me about my past, my parents and occasionally my future. Kind and gentle she soothed me with here very presence, I felt completely at ease with her.

The Counsel met and decided that is was to be kept in Rivendell and become a hand maiden of Lady Arwen. My training started almost immediately and continued for five years , the elves thought that since I wasn't a true blooded elf it would take me longer to understand certain elements of the life in Rivendell and in some cases it was. I became close friends with Lady Arwen and she loved me as a sister.

On my fourteenth birthday I became the special lady-in-waiting for her Lady that was the best feeling, to be wanted, needed and loved. I never experienced that feeling so strong before that day.

**Eight Years Later:**

"Wake up Ms. Mythri. Lady Arwen needs your help in the healing room at once." I sat upright and looked toward the door where a blue robe was disappearing. I blinked my eyes, adjusting my eyes to the darkness and trying to figure out what time of night it was. I got out of bed and hurried into my robe. Quickly and silently as possible I slid through the halls making my way through the stone courtyard and gardens. The moon was peeking out from behind the clouds. As I made my way to the healing houses, a sad melodic chant coming from all about. As I arrived I heard Lady Arwen chanting in elvish. "What is it m'lady?" I knelt beside her. She was stooped over a small cot with a small form in it. I looked closer at the body Arwen was treating, it was small, humanlike even, except for its feet which were large and hairy. Its ears also were larger than human ears and pointy.

"what is the matter with him?" I asked one of the attendants. "He was pierced by a Morgle Blade. The Ranger called Aragorn brought him and three others like him to the borders of Rivendell just this late evening." She answered quietly. Arwen stood up and gestured me over to the bedside. "Go get my father. I've done all I can." she looked grave. Someone was standing in the corner watching it all and as Lady Arwen stood he straightened up and took a step forward. "he is already on the way, I summoned him before I came my lady" He bowed. "Thank you Aragorn I appreciate your foreknowledge." She looked at him in a way I had never seen her look at anyone else. "You're the one who brought those creatures to Rivendell?" we had stepped back into the corner to let the elvish healers try what they knew. I asked in an eager and curious manner. The man called Aragorn had a gruff, familiar look about him but, strangely enough a noble manner, he spoke to Lady Arwen with almost a loving respect and as though he had known her for a long time. I was interested to know their background but I knew it was neither the time nor the place. "Yes, we journeyed far in one night." as soon as he spoke I knew him. He was the kind stranger that helped me reach the eastern side of the Blue Mountains! I stared in astonishment at him for a moment, wondering what to say. He did not catch my sudden surprise. We walked out of the room as Lord Elrond, Arwen's father, walked past us and entered, closing the door behind him.

"My father will heal him don't worry." Arwen said to Aragorn. He nodded and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I only hope that we did not give too much information to the enemy." Arwen started to answer him but he stopped and turned to me. "Mythri, have you met the Ranger Aragorn?" Obviously they wanted to talk privately, but she didn't want to be rude. I smiled and took my chance to remind him of the young girl he helped some eight years ago. " I believe we have." I started. Aragorn looked at me puzzled for a moment. "He so kindly helped me find my home here 8 years ago." The light of sudden remembrance appeared in the Rangers eyes. " Ah, Yes! The little elf." he smiled. " I'm glad you found this place." I bowed slightly and turned toward Lady Arwen, "if you no longer need me-" Arwen smiled and nodded her head. "of course, we woke you. I will call for you when the sun rises." I curtsied and left them alone together in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2-The Counsel

A week later I woke up to find the sun had been up for some time and all was much quieter than normal. I rose and dressed in my normal handmaiden garb, a light, silky, floor length dress with wide open sleeves, it was off-white and was covered with a dark purple pinafore of more durable materiel. My hair fell down my back to my hips in a cascading tangle of raven. It was warm out so I left my woolen cape in my room. Walking down the curved stairs that lead up to my room I looked out the windows to my left while keeping my hand on the tree trunk to my right. No one was in the courtyard and I didn't hear any of the usual singing that came with the midday, for that is the time the sun showed. An air of mystery and caution stood in the air and made me feel unsafe for the first time in a very long while. As I searched for Her ladyship I heard voices coming from a small round courtyard that, I was told, was only used for war counsels or other such matters of importance. My curiosity peaked greatly and I tried to resist the urge to move closer to hear what the muffled voices were saying. 'Lady Arwen might be in there,' I persuaded myself, 'I must see if she needs me.' I smiled to myself, pleased with the logic I had concocted in my mind to find a way to get closer. If I were caught I would use that story.

I drew nearer to the courtyard and saw through several bushes, many stone chairs, about sixteen, sitting in a half circle around a small podium. Facing the half circle I saw Lord Elrond sitting in the largest stone chair. It most certainly was a meeting of some sort. The gathering was compiled of different species, Wood Elves, Dwarves (of what kind I know not) and Men. Sitting on the end next to Aragorn the Ranger and Gandalf the Grey, was the little being who was sick a week ago. I had not seen him since and had wondered about him. He looked weak and much older than he actually was. All were staring at something that was sitting on the table in the middle. It was so small that I could not see it clearly but it glinted in the sunlight and cast a dark shadow, hiding the sun and turning everything colder. I shivered and looked away. Standing not but twenty feet to my right were two other Halflings, attempting to eavesdrop behind the bushes. All of a sudden there was a loud boom and the air around us vibrated. I staggered back a couple of steps and returned my focus to the counsel. A Dwarf had stepped up to the table and hit the gold item with double bladed axe. On impact the axe shattered, creating the boom. Lord Elrond stood up and spoke angrily to the Dwarf. "It cannot be destroyed by mere force! It must be taken to the place it was created; cast into the fiery expanse of Mount Doom." The entire counsel then erupted in argument and I could only hear bits and pieces of what was said. 'One does not simply walk into Mordor!' a Man said standing in the middle of the area, looking at the item on the table, 'Give the ring to Gondor. We have much need of it! A great weapon such as this should not be destroyed; it should be used against the Enemy!'

I gasped. This was the Great Ring of Power! The mighty weapon of Sauron, only know in the modern world by myth and legend. How did it come to be in Rivendell? The stories of this ring and its maker intrigued me when I first was able to access the library here.

It was then Gandalf spoke. "You know not what you say Boromir of Gondor! You would use the ring for good, but only Evil can come of it. It must be destroyed!" Again everyone in the room started to argue even louder, many of the Dwarves began to try and pick fights with the Elves. One Dwarf in particular was rather outspoken; I noticed he was the one who broke his axe on the Ring. Finally after several minutes the Halfling stood and shouted, 'I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor!' The company hushed and all looked upon him. Lord Elrond then sat back down with an exhausted manner. 'Though I do not know the way' The little Halfling continued "I would be honored to accompany you, my dear Frodo." Gandalf said so softly I could barely hear him. Aragorn knelt next to Frodo saying. " I too would be honored. 'You have my sword!' "And my bow." a blonde Wood Elf stepped forward. The dwarf who's axe was destroyed looked at the Elf with disgust, stepped next to him in a haughty manner and said, 'And my axe! Or, what's left of it.' A shout came from across the courtyard, "Oi! I'm coming too!" A second Hobbit emerged from the bushes. About 3'4" stout and jolly looking with a matt of curly blonde hair. "I can see that it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret meeting, and you are not." Lord Elrond replied to this Halfling's sudden interruption. I looked over to the two Halflings standing near me, they too had rushed forward and said "We are coming!" the shorter of the two said 'you need people of intelligence of the mission…quest…thing…" his companion sniggered and whispered, 'well that rules you out Pip!"

Taken with a sudden spurt of boldness I rushed out into the courtyard. "I shall also come and lend my help! However small it may be." the shocked expressions on their faces showed their displeasure in having a she-elf* listening in on their private affairs. "What is this! Do you let anyone into a secret meeting?" the man called Boromir cried. I stood just inside the ring of chairs, my courage vanishing quickly. "what are you doing here Mythri? Where is your mistress?" Lord Elrond looked more angry than I have ever seen him. Hesitantly I spoke, " My lord, I have been in her ladyships service for eight years. I long to do something more! You have been gracious to take me in I am so grateful! But I am of age and I have longed to adventure out into Middle earth. This quest seems to have appeared at just the right moment. Please allow me to go." The wizard Gandalf spoke for elf lord. "There would be great danger my dear-" Boromir interrupted him. "There is no place in this Fellowship for a woman!" he scoffed, "you would not know how to carry yourself in perilous times." The blonde elf, Legolas cut in. "she has been trained with the young elf warriors, I am told. If that is the case then she is more than able to hold her own." I looked over to him and nodded my thanks. "I will have to discuss it with the other elders." Elrond finally said, "Go back to your Lady and wait." he motioned with his hand, dismissing me. As I left, I heard Boromir and Legolas arguing and Gandalf attempting to settle them down. I smiled and quickened my pace, searching for Arwen.


	3. Chapter 3- The Decision

_thank you all so much for reading my fanfic! i also want to thank J.R.R. Tolkien for the inspiration and the amazing world he created. if any of my readers have something they dislike about the story or have any constructive criticism will be welcomed. Thanks Again! _

"What possessed you to eavesdrop on a meeting of counsel? For, clearly, that is what it was!" Aragorn had come to lecture me on the evils of eavesdropping apparently. Lady Arwen was there also but hadn't said anything to me yet. I felt disappointment was in her eyes as she looked at me but I couldn't be sure. "I couldn't help myself, sir." I said, as calmly as possible, " I was curious and I heard the name of the Lord of Mordor spoken. He interests me greatly sir." Aragorn was pacing the floor of the room we were in. I looked around. It was one of Lady Arwen's chambers but this one I had never been in before. It was located in a hidden alcove of the valley cliffs that surrounded Rivendell. A water fall fell just outside and I assumed that this was her private escape in which to relax. Of all the places I had seen in Rivendell, this was by far the most beautiful. "Mythri, my father had told me you cannot go on this quest with them. He has not foreseen it and says that it is not you destiny." Arwen's voice broke me out of my ponderings. Her voice was soft, yet strong giving you the thought of a quiet river, flowing so serenely but underneath there was a might that you feared and admired. I have lived with it so long I have seen both sides of that river and did not fear either. "My lady! I respect your father immensely. But I _am _of age and I believe that I was meant to take this journey! I shall go." She shook her head and looked up at Aragorn who had positioned himself against a wall, hidden in a shadow. His favorite place to stand obviously. I sighed and looked away from him back to Arwen. She looked like she was about to try and talk me out of it when Aragorn spoke from his corner, "It matters not what we say. The Counsel will decide whether you stay or go. But know this, if you join us, your time will be twice as difficult because you are not wanted." He turned to leave when I spat out, "why would my presence cause such spiteful feelings? Like the Wood Elf said, I have trained to battle the likes of Goblins and Orcs. I may have no experience, but I am qualified to do many of the things needed on this quest!" My temper and my tone of voice rose as I realized that whatever I said it still did not change the fact that I was a she-elf barely of age. Stopping myself from saying anything else I turned and walked briskly out to the balcony overlooking the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen, to calm myself.

I heard someone enter the room I had just left. A tall elf with blonde hair falling down to his waist, loose and shinning, had

entered the alcove, bowed to Arwen and spoke, "My Lady, the Counsel has emerged from their ponderings and require your presence and that of the maid-elf Mythri." He turned and exited the way he came. Silently Arwen stood and beckoned me to follow her. We swept down hallways and passages, winding through the elaborateness of my home, Aragorn following behind. At last we reached a different meeting room. This one was placed high above the trees and was surrounded by tall pillars. I gazed up at the ceiling expecting to see an ornate roof with some sort of carving or painted masterpiece, but instead I saw the blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. Looking back down I saw five wise looking elves, including Lord Elrond, and Gandalf the gray wizard, all sitting or standing around an oval table centered in the space. They all looked thoughtful and troubled. A sinking feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. Gandalf stood, looked at me and gave me a slight smile. I suppose it was to help me feel better but I couldn't shake the thought of me walking toward an executioner. Gandalf cleared his throat but it was Elrond who spoke first, "Mythri, daughter of Torgo, it is because of you that we have gathered here today, to discuss your request. We are a torn committee, most of us think that it is unwise to let you join the Fellowship, because of the dangers that will come up on such a journey. But some are of the mindset that you can take care of yourself and will not pose as an inconvenience to those who will be with you if you go." He paused and looked from me to Aragorn, "I am glad you have come Aragorn, what are your thoughts on the subject?" Again Aragorn was in a shadow, he stepped out and replied, "My Lord, I have no doubt that she is a worthy warrior or that her loyalties are in the right place. My concern is, with more members in the Fellowship we will have trouble hiding from the enemy." Elrond nodded and turned to his daughter. "what say you to this matter?" "I am torn, Adda! Selfishly I want her to stay with me. She has been a wonderful companion but also a part of me wishes her to follow her heart." She stopped and glanced over at Aragorn for a moment, exchanging look that said more than words " I cannot tell her what to do with her future." She finished, looking back at her father. His face had become stern with his daughters words; he spoke again, "you have surprised us all with your outburst yesterday, but in spite of our lack of agreement I have come to a decision." The already quiet room became deathly still as Lord Elrond gazed about the room looking for any opposition. All were looking at him with respect and anticipation. "Mythri, Daughter of Torgo, from the land of Rohan, I have deemed it wise to not permit you to proceed with the Fellowship. You shall stay here with my daughter and travel with her across the sea." Murmurs of agreement and of disagreement broke out as he finished his decree. I stood beside Arwen, mouth slightly open, not sure how to respond; or if I should respond at all. A battle was going on inside of me. My thoughts were chaos shouting things at me and telling me to say this or do that. I struggled with myself for what it seemed to me hours but in reality it was only a few moments.

Suddenly I spoke with some passion, not understanding what Elrond had just said, all eyes were upon me. "My Lord, for what reason? Is it because I am young or a she-elf? I do not understand your decision." I know what I had said was severely disrespectful but my temper could not be controlled. As I saw it, it was incredibly degrading to have Lord Elrond forbid me to go on an epic quest only to stay behind to be his daughters lowly servant. After I finished the silence in the room was deadly and cold. No one expected me to object! I was to just go along quietly, doing as I was told not what my heart wanted. "Mythri!" I soft gasp came from my Lady. I was not about to back down. I looked Lord Elrond straight in his eyes, even though his stare could freeze Mount Doom. "You dare to question my final decision!? It is because I do not foresee anything good to come out of you joining and because I am far wiser than you." Elrond seemed to be building up his anger for he grew in my eyesight and became a fearsome sight to behold. "I took you in out of the elements, my daughter treated you like a sister and you dare to say you are unhappy, ungrateful that I permit you to even journey with Arwen to the Grey Havens! For this Youngling you shall be locked in your chambers until the Fellowship departs. I expect no more words from you. Be off!" with that he waved his hand and the elf that escorted us to the meeting took my elbow, with more force than necessary, and lead me out the way we came. I was ushered into my room and had the door bolted. Left alone to my own thoughts, doubt started to creep in. I didn't know what other punishment was in store, and I began to panic. What if I wasn't permitted to go with My Lady across the sea!? I could not bear staying here while all elves crossed to their homeland. Yet again I would be an outcast not belonging with the elves anymore. "I won't be told what to do. My future is mine to forge. I shan't be held back!" I said to the walls. It would be three days till the Fellowship departed, I had enough time to come up with a plan and provisions. Decidedly I sat on the edge of my bed to brainstorm escape plans.


End file.
